clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Version History
Throughout the course of time, Supercell has introduced updates to Clash Royale that fix bugs, balance battles, and/or introduce new Cards or features. __TOC__ August Update (5/8/19) SEASON 2: SHIPWRECKED Pass Royale and more * Paid Pass Royale tiers have been shuffled around slightly. * Added New Tower Skin - Sandcastle. * Added New Exclusive Pirate King Emote. * Added New Arena - Shipwrecked Island as a skin of Legendary Arena. * Added New sub-mode of the Troop Rush Game Mode - Wall Breakers: Island Rush. * Trophy Road has been updated so that Fisherman, Goblin Cage, Cannon Cart, and Cannon can be unlocked at certain trophy levels. ** Fisherman becomes regularly unlockable from all Chests past Arena 10 and Legendary Chests. Season 2 Balance Changes * Magic Archer: Damage +16%, Hit Speed +0.1 sec (1 sec -> 1.1 sec) * Fisherman: Hitpoints +10%, Hook Range +0.5 tiles * P.E.K.K.A: Hitpoints -9.5%, Melee Range increased to Melee: Long from Melee: Short (0.7 tiles -> 1.6 tiles) * Lumberjack: Hit Speed +0.1 sec (0.7 sec -> 0.8 sec) * Barbarian Barrel: Damage -15% * Valkyrie: Range -0.7 tiles (1.9 tiles -> 1.2 tiles) (Bug Fix) July Update (1/7/19) SEASON 1: THE FLOOD HAS ARRIVED Pass Royale and more * Added Pass Royale and Crown Chest Tiers for Clash Royale SEASON 1. * Added New Card ‐ Fisherman. * Added New Tower Skin - Shark Tank. * Added New Exclusive Fish Emote. * Added New Arena - Fisherman’s Float as a skin of Legendary Arena. * Added New Game Modes - Take To The Skies and Wild Fisherman. * Re-classification of Troop Cards' attack range to Melee: Long / Medium / Short (1.6 / 1.2 / 0.8 or less). Season 1 Balance Changes * Giant Snowball: Radius -17% (3.0 -> 2.5) * Inferno Tower: Lifetime -25% (40s -> 30s) * Barbarian Barrel: Radius -33% (1.95 -> 1.3) / Width -33% (3.9 tiles -> 2.6 tile) (Bug Fix) * Goblin Cage: Lifetime +33% (15s -> 20s), Goblin Brawler Damage +25% * Cannon Cart: Damage ‐17%, Range: +10% (5 -> 5.5), Hit Speed +17% (1.2s -> 1.0s), Hitpoints/Shield +1.5% * Cannon: Damage +32%, Hit Speed ‐25% (0.8sec → 1sec) Range Reclassifications Long (1.6 tiles): * Mega Minion: -20% (2 → 1.6) * Minions: -20% (2 → 1.6) * Night Witch: -3% (1.65 → 1.6) * Prince: -14% (1.85 → 1.6) Medium (1.2 tiles): * Miner: -8% (1.3 → 1.2) * Dark Prince: -4% (1.25 → 1.2), Area Damage Radius 1.25 → 1.2 * Goblin Giant: -4% (1.25 → 1.2) * Mini Pekka: +14% (1.05 → 1.2) * Elite Barbarians: +20% (1 → 1.2) * Knight: +20% (1 → 1.2) * Mega Knight: +20% (1 → 1.2) * Valkyrie: +20% (1 → 1.2), Area Damage Radius 1 → 1.2 Short (0.8 tiles or less): * Rascal Boy: -20% (1 → 0.8) June Balance Changes (3/6/19) * Elite Barbarians: Damage +18%, Hit Speed reduced 1.5s -> 1.7s * Arrows: Projectile speed +37% * Rascals: Rascal Boy Hit Speed reduced 1.3s -> 1.5s * Barbarian Barrel: Damage -10% May Balance Changes (6/5/19) * Three Musketeers: Elixir 10 -> 9, Deploy Time increased 1sec -> 3sec, added 0.15sec Deploy Time between Musketeers * Wall Breakers: Damage +10%, Range increased by 100% (250 -> 500), deals Damage to nearby Troops when attacking * Goblin Barrel: Deploy Time reduced 1.2s -> 1.1s * Princess: Projectile Speed increased by 33% (450 -> 600) * Dark Prince: Range increased by 20% (1050 -> 1250), Area Damage Radius increased by 25% (1000 -> 1250) * Bomber: Hitpoints +28%. Optional Update (30/4/19) * Several crashes fixed. * Various minor bug fixes and improvements. April Update (15/4/19) Introducing… Trophy Road! *A brand new way to progress in Clash Royale 1v1 Ladder Battles! *Collect rewards as you earn Trophies and progress through the Arenas! *The higher your Trophies, the better the rewards! Earn Gems, gold, Chests, stacks of cards (of different rarities), Trade Tokens AND Emotes on the Trophy Road! *Protect your Trophies! Reaching a new Arena activates a Trophy Gate! This means you can’t drop below the Trophies needed for that Arena, or drop to a lower Arena! Once you hit 4000 Trophies, you will not drop below Legendary Arena’s Trophy Gate of 4000, but you can drop through League rankings. *Activate Chest Speed Up Boosts for 24 hours when reaching a new Arena - unlock those new Arena Chests faster! *Set your goals! See your Trophy Progress and what you need to do to get that next reward. *New rewards every Season! At the end of each League Season, alongside the Trophy reset, you will also reset your Trophy Road progress from 4000+. This means that each Season you will be able to earn new rewards throughout! Because of this, we are removing the League Chest, allowing you to instead earn rewards as you progress through a Season. *Royal Champion League lands in at 6600 Trophies, with Ultimate Champion League now starting at 7000+ trophies! *View your friends' progress! Enjoy some healthy competition with your friends & Clan members - view their progress on the Trophy Road! *Existing/returning players will unlock ALL Trophy Road rewards - up to their current Trophies - after updating. Nice! New Card! *Earthquake is a Rare Spell that Deals full Damage per second to Crown Towers and 400% Damage to all other buildings. It damages and slows ground Troops, but does not affect flying units. *Goblin Cage is a Rare Building that would be added over time. New Game Modes! Mega Deck *Increased Elixir generation *Increased Deck size (8 Cards -> 18 Cards - that’s how Mega works) *Develop new strategies, and new ways to defeat your opponent! Elixir Capture *Use Elixir from the Arena to defeat your opponent! *Elixir spawns on both bridges, and must be collected by Troops! *An Elixir Storage in the middle of the Arena gives 2 Elixir when destroyed. *The Elixir Storage has two health bars. Whichever side to deplete their own health bar first get the Elixir. *Use this extra Elixir to gain an advantage over your opponent! Dragon Hunt *Players hunt an Elixir Egg with two health bars and the first to destroy their own health bar spawns a Dragon for their side! *When the Elixir Egg is destroyed, another one spawns after 30 seconds *The spawned Dragon can be either Baby Dragon, Inferno Dragon, or Electro Dragon! Home Screen (Battle Tab) Changes *"Help, I can't find Leaderboards or Training Camp!" **We have cleaned up the Battle Tab, and rearranged some things. The Battle Tab menu now contains the following... **Activity Log, Leaderboards, TV Royale, Training Camp, Tournaments and Settings. NEW STAR LEVELS *New star levels have been added for the following cards: *Rocket *Goblin Hut *Knight *Balloon *Zappies *Skeleton Army *Barbarian Hut *Skeleton Barrel *Magic Archer New Event Tab! *This tab is your go-to for anything Event related! In the new Event Tab you will find… **Global Tournaments **Challenges **Limited Time Game Modes **Grand Challenges & Classic Challenges *Note: Private Tournaments now live in the Battle Tab menu! Improvements, Balance, And Other Changes *Clone: Radius reduced 4 -> 3 *New loading screen! *Emotes that are exclusive (not found in the Shop - won from Challenges etc) now have a snazzy Legendary background. *Players won’t see the same Emotes over and over in the Shop! *Track your Quests Chest reward progress from the Battle Tab. *Cleaner home screen UI *2v2 Battles now have a 3 minute Overtime. *New card images for Mortar, Tesla & Goblin Hut *Added a LIVE notification to News Royale, so you can watch live streams as they happen! *‘Last seen online’ status added to Clan Members *Various performance/crash issues fixed *Supercell ID ‘2.0’! Improved user flow and you can now do more with your Supercell ID. Check it out in Settings. April Balance Changes (1/4/19) * Witch: Spawns 3 Skeletons when destroyed * Flying Machine: Hit Speed reduced 1.0sec -> 1.1sec * Ram Rider: Snare Movement Reduction reduced 100% -> 85% * Giant Skeleton: First Attack faster 0.5sec -> 0.3sec, Mass increased 15 -> 18 (harder to move/push) * Bandit: Hitpoints -4% * Goblin Hut: Spawn Speed increased 4.75sec -> 4.5sec March Balance Changes (4/3/19) * Barbarians: Hitpoints -13%, Troop Count 4 -> 5 (Note: This also affects the Hitpoints of Barbarians in the following cards; Battle Ram, Barbarian Hut, Barbarian Barrel) * Bomb Tower: Added Death Damage (deals 2x Area Damage) * Wall Breakers: Hit Speed 1.5 -> 1.2 * X-Bow: Hitpoints +4% * Goblin Gang, Rascals, Bats, Barbarians: Added 0.15sec Deploy Time between Troops Version 2.6.1 (13/2/19) * Fixed for Emotes image not being removed from Shop after being purchased. * Fixed a bug that caused Global Tournament Bonus Rewards unable to be discarded. * Mirrored Three Musketeers will now not display 11 elixir cost. * Spectator UI fixed for iPhone X (and similar aspect ratio devices). * Fix for Player Profile displaying "Arena 13" instead of League 1. * Fixed game crash that sometimes occurred when navigating to Clan War screen right after installing and loading. February Balance Changes (4/2/19) * Musketeer: Damage +3%. * Three Musketeers: Damage +3%, Elixir cost increased 9 -> 10. * Freeze: Damage -6%, Freeze duration reduced 5 sec -> 4 sec. * Cannon Cart: Hit speed faster 1.3 sec -> 1.2 sec. * Knight: Hitpoints +2.5%. * Dart Goblin: Hit speed slower 0.65 sec -> 0.7 sec. Version 2.6.0 (28/1/19) New Arena *Reach Spooky Town at 3600 Trophies. *Legendary Arena moved to 4000 Trophies. *All chests obtained at 4000 Trophies and above now contain more cards and Gold! New Card *Wall Breakers are a daring duo of dangerous dive bombers! Coming this February. Two New Game Modes *Year of the Hogs: Royal Hogs keep spawning for both you and your opponent! *Mini Collection: Create a deck from a freshly generated collection of 40 cards! *Look out for these new game modes appearing throughout February. Improvements *Trading will be easier now that you can select up to 4 cards to give away when initiating a trade (only 1 will be given away) *Added the option to set "max losses" in Private Tournaments. *Private Tournaments are now automatically shared to your Clan Chat. *Clan recommendations now show up to 5 Clans with your friends in! BALANCE *With the addition of Spooky Town, Supercell have reshuffled several card unlocks throughout the Arenas - so you may have access to some new cards now! *Note: any cards that you've already unlocked will still appear in your chests! *Clone: Original units are shifted to the front (previously to the left), cloned units appear on the back (previously to the right). January Balance Changes (7/1/19) * Heal: Elixir cost decreased 3 -> 1, duration -0.5sec, healing per second -63%. * Magic Archer: First attack faster. * Goblin Giant: Hitpoints +3%, Spear Goblin range +0.5 while in backpack. * Golem: Golemite death damage pushback reduced. * Freeze: Crown Tower damage -65%. * Sparky: Range +0.5. * Battle Ram: Ram's damage (both normal and charged) -11%. * Barbarian Hut: Hitpoints -7%. * Barbarian Barrel: Barbarian jumps out of the Barrel slower. * Valkyrie: Hit speed -0.1sec. Version 2.5.2 (20/12/18) * Various minor bug fixes and improvements Version 2.5.1 (12/12/18) * Various minor bug fixes and improvements Version 2.5.0 (5/12/18) December Update Star Points * "Star Levels" give your Max Level cards a fresh new look! * Reach King Level 13 to start earning "Star Points". * Earn Star Points from card upgrades and donations. * Use Star Points to unlock cool cosmetics for your Max Level cards. New Card * Ram Rider would be added over time. Global Tournaments * Play in all-new GLOBAL tournaments with tons of rewards! * Unlock FREE rewards as you get more wins. * Use Gems to unlock the BONUS rewards when the tournament ends. * Finish at the top of the leaderboard to earn an EXCLUSIVE reward! Private Tournaments * We've revamped the original tournament system (now called "private tournaments"). * Private tournaments cost 10 Gems to create for any size and duration, but have no rewards - they're just for fun now, ideally with friends! * When creating one, you can choose from any game mode and set a King Level/card level cap! Challenges * Some Challenges will have a "Continue" option... * Continue where you left off and reset your losses, but keep your wins!,but it cost before you can continue where you left off and reset your losses. Other Improvements * Trading now requires a token on both sides of the exchange to work. * You'll receive Trade Tokens over twice as often to balance this! * When joining a Clan you can't trade right away (cooldown added). * Clans recommendations in the Clan search are better. * Super Magical Chests are now Mega Lightning Chests, and come with 3-8 Strikes! * Add friends at the end of a 2v2 Battle. * Name change for Gems! * Emotes for Gems! * Speed up card requests for Gems! * Replace Quests for Gems! * War Bounties can now contain Gems! * Check out your Player Profile to see the new Achievement Badges. * Legend Trophies removed from Player Profiles. * In exchange for their Legend Trophies, players will receive gold AND an exclusive Royal Ghost Emote! * Copy a player's tag from the Player Profile by tapping on it. Reworks * Freeze: Duration to 5 seconds for every level, now deals area damage. * Elixir Collector: No longer appears in opening hands. December Balance Changes (3/12/18) *Electro Dragon: Hitpoints -5%, first attack slower. *Royal Recruits: Elixir Cost decreased 8 -> 7, Hit Speed slower 1.2 -> 1.3. *Barbarian Barrel: Damage -5% *Tesla: First attack faster *Archers: Damage +2.5%, Hitpoints -1% *Ice Wizard: Damage +10%, Hitpoints -11% *Giant Snowball: Damage +14%. November Balance Changes (5/11/18) *Royal Ghost: Hitpoints -9% *Royal Hogs: Damage -6% *Inferno Tower: Hitpoints +3% *Skeleton Barrel: Death Damage +62% *Mega Knight: Hit Speed increased 1.8sec -> 1.7sec *Tombstone: Spawn Speed slower 2.9sec -> 3.1sec, spawn skeletons when destroyed decreased 4 -> 3 *Giant: Hitpoints -2% *Magic Archer: First attack slower *Cannon Cart: Hit Speed decreased 1.2sec -> 1.3sec *Dart Goblin: Damage +4% October Balance Changes (1/10/18) *Royal Giant: Range decreased to 5 (from 6.5), damage +60%, deploy time decreased to 1s (from 2s) *Goblin Giant: Hitpoints +6% *Bomb Tower: Damage +5% *Goblin Hut: Spawn speed increased to 4.7s (from 5s) *Skeleton Army: Skeleton count increased to 15 (from 14) *Barbarian Barrel: Barrel rolls faster, Barbarian jumps out quicker *Giant Snowball: Slowdown duration increased to 2.5s (from 2s), area damage +10% *Ice Wizard: Slowdown duration increased to 2.5s (from 2s) Version 2.4.2 (10/9/18) * Various minor bug fixes and improvements Version 2.4.1 (7/9/18) * Various minor bug fixes and improvements Version 2.4.0 (5/9/18) New Card *Unlock a new card today! *Goblin Giant is a 6-Elixir Epic in Jungle Arena. *Electro Dragon would be added over time. New Feature *Use Trade Tokens to swap cards with your Clanmates - even Legendary Cards! *Trade Tokens can be found in War Bounties, Challenges and the Shop Clan Wars *Earn a new reward after every war... the War Bounty! *War Bounties contain lots of gold, and sometimes a Trade Token! *Thanks to War Bounties, you can earn significantly more gold from Clan Wars now *Collection Day and War Day battles will count towards your Crown Chest *Play Collection Day 2v2 battles with your Clanmates even if you've already completed all your battles *Collection Day game modes have been switched up Improvements *Now you can use your Emotes in Clan Chat *Clans can set their required Trophies up to 6400 *Your 2v2 teammate's cards and Elixir are shown next to their name by default *Added a 10 Gem, zero prize Tournament *After this update, all cards of the same level are going to be the same strength. From now on cards will start at these levels: **Legendaries: Level 9 **Epics: Level 6 **Rares: Level 3 **Commons: Level 1 *Added sorting "by level" to the card collection Balance Changes *Bandit: now immune to damage when dashing, instead of untargetable. September Balance Changes (3/9/18) *Valkyrie: Hit Speed decreased 1.4sec -> 1.6sec *Royal Recruits: Damage increased by 12% *Barbarian Barrel: Elixir cost decreased 3 -> 2, range decreased 7 -> 5, removed knock back, damage decreased by 9% *Witch: Hitpoints decreased by 3.5% *Prince: Hitpoints increased by 5% *Lightning: Damage increased by 5% *Royal Hogs: Hit Speed decreased 1.1sec -> 1.2sec *Cannon Cart: Range decreased 5.5 –> 5 *Zappies: Changed reload mechanics Version 2.3.3 (17/8/18) * Various minor bug fixes and improvements Version 2.3.2 (15/8/18) * Various minor bug fixes and improvements August Balance Changes (6/8/18) *Inferno Dragon: Range decreased 4 -> 3.5, can be knocked back. *Royal Hogs: First attack faster. *Baby Dragon: Hit speed increased 1.6sec -> 1.5sec, can be knocked back. *Knight: Damage increased by 5%. *Tesla: Lifetime decreased 40sec -> 35sec, hit speed slower 1sec -> 1.1sec *Bomb Tower: Elixir cost decreased 5 -> 4, lifetime decreased 40sec -> 35sec, hitpoints decreased by 33% *Cannon Cart: Cannon lifetime increased 20sec -> 30sec, transforms faster and immune to knockback *Balloon: Can be knocked back *King's Tower: Damage increased to match Princess Towers July Balance Changes (2/7/18) *Rascals: **Rascal Boy: Hitpoints decreased 5.3%. **Rascal Girl: First attack slower. *Mortar: Area Damage decreased by 3.5%, Hitpoints decreased by 4%. *Witch: Hitpoints increased by 17%, Spawn Speed increased 7sec -> 5sec, Hit Speed slower 0.7sec -> 1sec. *Fire Spirits: Area Damage increased by 5%. *Bomber: Range increased 4.5 -> 5. *Mega Minion: Hit Speed slower 1.5sec -> 1.6sec. *Goblins: Hitpoints decreased by 1%. *Giant Snowball/Royal Hogs: Added to Clan Wars Collection Day card pool *Draft Sets: Updated to greatly reduced the chance of getting too many building-targeting troops in the same draft Version 2.3.1 (27/6/18) * Various minor bug fixes and improvements Version 2.3.0 (20/6/18) New Cards *Unlock TWO new cards today! *Giant Snowball is a 2-Elixir Common in Frozen Peak. *Royal Hogs are a 5-Elixir Rare in Hog Mountain. *Royal Recruits would be added over time. New Emotes *New Goblin and Princess Emotes are here! *Pick new emotes up from the Shop in a pack and craft your Emote Deck. *Supercell will be adding new Emotes regularly. 1v1 Arena Battles Improvements *Supercell have rearranged the unlock order of cards throughout the Arenas for the following reasons: **To create Arenas where cards complement each other mechanically. **Ensure there are always answers to win conditions within an Arena. **Move low use rate, spicy cards to later Arenas. **Where possible, match cards thematically to their Arena. *Each new Arena will introduce new or unique mechanics. *Supercell changed the League Season reset points: **Trophies above 4000 (up to 7600) will be reduced by 50% - e.g. a player at exactly 5000 Trophies will be reset to 4500. **This new, more gradual system will give everyone playing 1v1 Arena Battles a better time when the League Season resets each month! **Check out this handy Trophy reset https://www.deckshop.pro/guide/update#trophy-reset-calculator%7Ccalculator. **1v1 Arena Battles above 4000 Trophies will now have 3 minutes Sudden Death. Clan Wars Improvements *Gold rewards DOUBLED (includes War Chest and Victory Gold). *Rewatch your Clan's War Day battles. *Spectate the enemy Clans' War Day battles (tap "LIVE" on their boat). *Tap on an enemy Clan from the War Leaderboard to check them out. *Social tab lights up gold while you still have your War Day battle left to do. *Players who miss their War Day battle see a popup reminder. *Copy your War Deck to your Battle Deck. *Supercell will switch up the Collection Day game modes about once per month to keep things fresh! Improvements *Silver, Gold, Giant, Magical and Crown Chests now contain less Commons, but more Rares, more Epics and a lot more gold! *Maximum gold increased to 5 million. *Add a custom message when kicking players from your Clan. *New Trainers from 4000-4500+ Trophies (including Trainer Cheddar II...). *Tap the Cards tab to toggle between Battle Deck and Emote Deck. *Tap the Social tab to toggle between Chat and War. *Esports tab added to News Royale (to be enabled at a later date). *Once you've unlocked a card it can always appear in chests thereafter (even if you're not in the card's Arena). Balance Changes *Clone/Heal: Radius increased 3 -> 4. *Minions/Minion Horde: Added 0.15sec Deploy Time between each Minion. *Barbarian Barrel: Area Damage +17%, Barbarian spawn location visible. *Jump/Dash Minimum Range: Standardized to 3.5. **Bandit: 3.5 -> 3.5 (no change). **Mega Knight: 4 -> 3.5 jump range. *Charge Up Distance: Standardized to 3.5. **Battle Ram: 4 -> 3.5. **Prince: 2.5 -> 3.5. **Dark Prince: 2.5 -> 3.5. *Mirror: Will no longer appear in opening hand. *Magic Archer (bug fix): Will no longer extend his range and accidentally wake up the King. *Buildings (bug fix): Will no longer occasionally stop shooting at the edge of their range. June Balance Changes (4/6/18) *Spear Goblins: Damage +34%, Hit Speed slower 1.2sec -> 1.7sec, first attack slower. *Goblin Hut: Lifetime shorter 60sec -> 50sec. *Mega Knight: Jump/Spawn Damage +23%, Area Damage -7.5%. *Barbarians: Hit Speed faster 1.5sec -> 1.4sec. *Battle Ram: Can be knocked back (by Barbarian Barrel, Fireball, etc.). *Royal Ghost: Invisibility delay increased 1.2sec -> 1.6sec. *Wizard: Area Damage +2%, Area Damage radius +25%. *Valkyrie: Hitpoints +7%, first attack faster. *Ice Golem: Hitpoints -5%. Version 2.2.3 (11/5/18) * Various minor bug fixes and improvements Version 2.2.2 (8/5/18) * Clan Wars improvements and bug fixes * Battery life improvements Version 2.2.1 (25/4/18) Clan Wars *Clan Wars is here! *Battle with your Clan against Clans from around the world. *Earn War Chests and glory! *Discover a new island and the Clan Wars Arena. *Gain Clan Trophies to climb the Clan Leagues. *Clan Wars unlocks at King Level 8. New Cards ''' *New Common Card: Rascals '''Improvements *Emote muting now persists between battles - i.e. you can toggle it on or off, permanently! *Spectators can now emote also! *Players that leave/quit 2v2 Quick Matches will have to wait before playing again. *During a 2v2 Battle, tap on your teammate's name in the bottom right to see their cards (now toggles on or off). *Share your Battle Deck to your Clan. *Sort your card collection by "rarity descending". *Supercell ID added to settings. Shop *Fortune Chests now contain two or more of the fortune cards. *Arena Value Packs revamped to include the new Shop chests (Lightning Chest, King's Chest and Legendary King's Chest). Balance Changes * Dark Prince: Shield Hitpoints reduced by 25% * Ice Spirit: Damage decreased by 4%, freeze duration -0.5 seconds (from 1.5 seconds to 1 second) * Barbarian Barrel: Rolling range increased by 0.5 tiles (from 6.5 tiles to 7 tiles) * Spear Goblins: Hit speed decreased by 0.1 second (from 1.1 seconds to 1.2 seconds) * Tornado: Damage per second increased by 21%, duration decreased by 0.5 seconds (from 2.5 seconds to 2 seconds) * Magic Archer: Now hits moving targets better. * Knight: Hitpoints increased by 3% * Skeleton Barrel: Skeleton count to 7 (from 6) * Dart Goblin: Damage increased by 3% * Spells: Can now be cast on rivers. Balance Changes (12/2/18) *'Mega Knight': Spawn and jump damage decreased by 25%, deployment radius reduced *'Skeleton Barrel': Skeleton count reduced to 6 (from 8) *'Knight': Hitpoints decreased by 6% *'Inferno Dragon': Retargets slower *'Valkyrie': Hit speed increased to 1.4sec (from 1.5sec) *'Bandit': Minimum dash range decreased to 3.5 (from 4) *'Dark Prince': Hit speed increased to 1.3sec (from 1.4sec), hitpoints increased by 5% Balance Changes (24/1/18) *'Royal Ghost': Damage decreased by 6%, hit speed decreased to 1.8sec (from 1.7sec), invisibility delay increased to 1.2sec (from 0.7sec). *'Zappies': Now attacks Ground and Air troops. *'Hunter': Range decreased to 4 (from 5), bullet spread slightly smaller *'Night Witch': Initial Bats spawn quicker *'Bats': Hit speed decreased to 1.1sec (from 1sec) *'Lava Hound': Hitpoints increased by 5% *'Goblin Hut': Spawn speed decreased to 5sec (from 4.9sec) *'Mini P.E.K.K.A.': Hitpoints increased by 7% *'Lumberjack': Hitpoints increased by 7% *'Mortar': Minimum range decreased to 3.5 (from 4.5) Version 2.1.0 Electrifying Update (12/12/17) New Arena *Electro Valley: Unlocked at 3400 Trophies *Legendary Arena: Now Arena 12 New Cards ''' *New Rare Card: Zappies *New Epic Cards: Hunter and Barbarian Barrel *New Legendary Cards: Royal Ghost and Magic Archer '''New Chests *Lightning Chest: replace card stacks of your choice with up to 5 "strikes". *Fortune Chest: get a glimpse of the future and see what your chest might contain. *King Chest / Legendary King Chest: big chest with a focus on Epic and Legendary Cards. *The three new chests replace the Giant, Magical, and Super Magical chests in the shop. Improvements *The Daily Gift Quest is now always active. *Epic and Legendary Cards now appear in the Shop more often at 4000+ trophies. *Cards at max level are less likely to appear in the Shop and Fortune Chest. *Support for iPhone X, Samsung S8/S8+ and Note8. *Now available in Suomi (Finnish) Balance Changes *'Hog Rider': Hit speed decreased to 1.6sec (from 1.5sec), initial attack speed 0.1sec slower *'Knight': Hit speed decreased to 1.2sec (from 1.1sec) *'Prince': Hitpoints increased by 5%, hit speed increased to 1.4sec (from 1.5sec) *'Damage Spells (Fireball, Lightning, Zap, The Log, Poison, Rocket and Arrows)': Damage to Crown Towers decreased from 40% to 35% of the full damage. *'Ice Golem': Death Damage slow effect duration to 1sec (from 2sec) *'Skeleton Barrel': added Death Damage *'Giant Skeleton': Hitpoints increased by 5% *'Guards': Damage increased by 5%, hitpoints increased by 5%, hit speed increased to 1.1sec (from 1.2sec) *'Goblins (also affects Goblin Gang and Goblin Barrel)': Damage decreased by 6% *'Elixir Collector': Hitpoints decreased by 13% *'Fixes:' **'Mortar': Minimum range bug. **'Inferno Tower', Inferno Dragon: When attacking troops with shields, damage resets after the shield breaks. Version 2.0.2 (6/11/17) * Various minor bug fixes and improvements Version 2.0.1 (13/10/17) * Various minor bug fixes and improvements Version 2.0.0 Epic Quests Update (9/10/17) Quests * Take on daily and weekly Quests to earn epic rewards * Rewards include Super Magical and Legendary Chests! * Note: Following the introduction of Quests, there will be a removal of Achievements in the next update New Game Modes * Touchdown is a sporty new game mode - without towers * Earn gold and gems by taking down towers during Gold Rush and Gem Rush events * Mirror Battles give you and your opponent the exact same deck * Challenges come in more shapes and sizes, and unlock at level 5 Improvements * Now you can chat and have a rematch with your 2v2 teammate * Share and copy decks from outside the game * A revamp to the Shop; check it out for Daily Deals * Collect a free Epic Card from the Shop every Sunday! * Gems are no longer refunded for Custom Tournaments if no players join or battle * News Royale, now in glorious full screen! New Cards * New system for releasing new cards, so each new card will be a real surprise! Balance Changes *'Sparky': Hit speed increased to 4sec (from 5sec), damage decreased by 15% *'Tesla': Damage increased by 41%, hit speed decreased to 1sec (from 0.8sec) *'Electro Wizard': Damage decreased by 4%, initial attack 0.2sec slower *'Graveyard': Duration increased to 10sec (from 9sec), radius decreased to 4 (from 5), first Skeleton spawns 0.5sec slower, Skeletons spawn less randomly *'Cannon Cart': Hitpoints increased by 5%, shield hitpoints increased by 5% *'Lightning': Damage decreased by 3%, radius decreased to 3 (from 3.5) *'Spear Goblins': Hit speed increased to 1.1sec (from 1.3sec) *'Valkyrie': Damage increased by 5% *'Fixes to:' **'Bandit, Mega Knight': Fixed dashing/jumping a shorter distance than they should. **'Cannon Cart': Fixed issue of troops occasionally stopped targeting the Cannon Cart or stuck behind a broken Cannon Cart. **[[Inferno Tower|'Inferno Tower']], Inferno Dragon: When attacking troops with shields, damage resets after the shield breaks. **'Troop Pathfinding': Fixed issue of troops steering towards an unexpected lane; behaviour is now more as expected. Minor Update (11/10/17) * Removing the Inferno Tower’s and Inferno Dragon’s shield damage reset. Version 1.9.2 Balance Changes (11/8/17) *'Night Witch': Damage decreased by 9%, range decreased by 11%, Bat spawn speed decreased to 7sec (from 6sec), spawns 2 Bats on death (from 3) *'Battle Ram': Charges after moving 4 tiles (from 3 tiles), Barbarian spawn time increased to 1sec (from 0.8sec) *'Graveyard': Duration decreased to 9sec (from 10sec), spawns 15 Skeletons (from 17) *'Electro Wizard': Hitpoints decreased by 2% *'Heal': Duration decreased to 2.5sec (from 3sec), always heals 5 'ticks' (from 6 or 7) *'Mini P.E.K.K.A.': Damage increased by 4.6% *'X-Bow and Mortar': Deploy time decreased to 3.5sec (from 4sec) *'Dark Prince': Damage increased by 6%, hit speed increased to 1.4sec (from 1.5sec) *'Ice Wizard': Damage increased by 10%, hit speed decreased to 1.7sec (from 1.5sec) *'Bats': Count increased to 5 (from 4) Minor Update (20/6/17) * Various minor bug fixes and improvements Version 1.9.0 June 2017 Update (12/6/17) New Cards * New Common: Skeleton Barrel * New Rare: Flying Machine * New Epic: Cannon Cart * New Legendary: Mega Knight New Challenge Types * 3x Elixir Challenge * Sudden Death Challenge * Ramp Up Challenge New 2v2 Modes * 2v2 Friendly Battle * 2v2 Draft * 2v2 Challenge Other Improvements *Collect chests with your friends in a 2v2 battle. *Unlock extra Battle Deck slots at level 8+. *Invite friends to your Clash Royale friends list. *Invite friends directly to your Clan. *Clan Chat profanity filter toggle (in Settings). *Report offensive language or players in Clan Chat. *Copy decks from TV Royale and shared replays. *Clans now unlock at level 1 (card requests unlock at level 3). *Card Shop cycles through all available cards within 3 months. Balance Changes *'Night Witch': Spawns 3 Bats on death (from 4), Bat spawn speed decreased to 6sec (from 5sec), initial Bats spawn slower. *'Tornado': Duration decreased to 2.5sec (from 3sec), multiple Tornados stack. *'Poison, Heal': Multiple of the same spell will stack. *'The Log': Roll distance decreased to 11.1 tiles (from 11.6). *'Goblin Gang': Spear Goblin count decreased to 2 (from 3). *'Skeletons': Count decreased to 3 (from 4). *'Bandit': Hitpoints increased by 4%, dash initiates quicker. *'Inferno Dragon': Hitpoints increased by 7%, retargets 0.2sec quicker. *'Witch': Hitpoints increased by 5%, area damage radius increased by 10%, spawn speed increased to 7sec (from 7.5sec), initial Skeletons spawn slower. *'Clone': Faster cloning effect. *'Bats': Count decreased to 4 (from 5). *Giant Chest contains less Gold and Common cards but more Rare cards. *Gold in Magical Chests and Super Magical Chests increased. Version 1.8.2 Minor Update (17/5/17) *Various bug fixes and improvements Version 1.8.1 Balance Changes (19/4/17) *'Royal Giant': Deploy time increased to 2sec (from 1sec). *'Elite Barbarians': Health decreased by 4%, initial attack speed 0.1sec slower. *'Furnace': Health decreased by 5%. *'Goblin Hut': Health increased by 5%. *'Electro Wizard': Hit speed decreased to 1.8sec (from 1.7sec). *'Executioner': Damage increased by 6%. *'Balloon': Bomb timer increased to 3sec (from 1sec). *'Skeleton Army': Skeleton count decreased to 14 (from 15). *'Lumberjack': Health increased by 4%. Minor Update (16/3/17) *Various bug fixes and improvements Version 1.8.0 March 2017 Update (13/3/17) Leagues *Enter the first League at 4000 Trophies. *Climb through 9 Leagues all the way up to Ultimate Champion League! *Collect a monthly season reward based on the highest League reached. *Leagues : Challenger I (4000 Trophies) , Challenger II (4300 Trophies) , Challenger III (4600 Trophies) , Master I (4900 Trophies) , Master II (5200 Trophies) , Master III (5500 Trophies) , Champion (5800 Trophies) , Grand Champion (6100 Trophies) , Ultimate Champion (6400 Trophies). New Features *New Chest: Draft Chest *New Mode: Clan Battles New Cards *New Common Card: Bats *New Rare Card: Heal *New Legendary Cards: Night Witch and Bandit New Arena *Legendary Arena has been moved up to 3800 Trophies and is now Arena 11. *Old Arena 10 is renamed to Hog Mountain. Improvements *Challenge crowns now count towards Clan Chests and Crown Chests. *Cards have a "Tournament Level" button to see their stats at that level. Card Balance *'Executioner': Axe hit radius increased by 10%. *'The Log': Damage decreased by 4%. *'Arrows': Projectile speed increased by 33%. *'Clone': No longer resets charging troops (Princes, Sparky, etc.). *'Lumberjack': Rage Duration increased by 1.5sec and increased by 0.5sec per level. *'Bomb Tower': Projectile speed increased by 66% *'Electro Wizard': No longer permanently stuns. *'Tornado': Can be placed on top of buildings. Version 1.7.0 Clan Chest Changes (10/3/17) * Starts every Friday and ends on Monday (previously started on Monday and ended on Thursday). Balance Changes (13/2/17) *'Executioner': Damage decreased by 6%, range decreased by 0.5 tiles, axe hit radius decreased by 10%. *'Poison': Duration decreased to 8 sec (from 10 sec), damage per second increased by 24%. *'Witch': Damage increased by 6%. *'P.E.K.K.A.': Deploy time decreased to 1 sec (from 3 sec). *'Dark Prince': Hitpoints increased by 5%. *'Baby Dragon': Range increased by 0.5 tiles. *'Skeletons': Skeleton count increased to 4 (from 3). *'Skeleton Army': Skeleton count decreased to 15 (from 16). Balance Changes (23/1/17) *'Elite Barbarians': Hitpoints decreased by 4%, damage decreased by 4%, hit speed decreased to 1.5 sec (from 1.4 sec). *'Zap': Damage decreased by 6%. *'Electro Wizard': Hitpoints increased by 9%, spawn damage decreased by 6%. *'Mega Minion': Damage decreased by 4%, hit speed decreased to 1.5 sec (from 1.4 sec). *'Archers': Hitpoints decreased by 4%. *'The Log': Damage decreased by 4%, knockback effect reduced. *'Ice Golem': Hitpoints decreased by 5%, death damage radius and slow duration reduced. *'Ice Spirit': Damage decreased by 10%. *'Wizard': Range increased by 0.5 tiles. Clan Chest Changes (13/1/17) * Starts every Monday (from every other Monday). * Lasts 3 days (from 7 days). * Requires 1600 Crowns to achieve the Tier 10 chest (from 3250 Crowns). * Tier 10 chest contains 270 cards (from 525 cards). * Tier 10 chest contains 1620 Gold (from 3150 Gold). December 2016 Update (15/12/16) New Cards * New Common Card: Goblin Gang * New Rare Cards: Battle Ram and Dart Goblin * New Epic Card: Executioner * One new card will be released every two weeks! New Arena * Jungle Arena (unlocks at 2600 , released on 13/1/17) New Features * Clan Chest events * Request and donate Epic cards on Sundays. * Epic cards cost less in the shop. * Epic Chests now scale with the player's Arena. Card Balance *'Elite Barbarians:' Hitpoints increased by 19%, damage increased by 14%, Hit Speed increased to 1.4 sec (from 1.5 sec). *'Tornado:' Radius increased by 10%, pulling power increased. *'Inferno Dragon:' Hitpoints increased by 5%, retargets 0.4 sec quicker. *'Balloon:' Death Damage increased by 105%, Death Damage explosion radius increased by 50%. *'Wizard:' Hit Speed increased to 1.4 sec (from 1.6 sec), initial attack 0.2 sec slower. *'Giant Skeleton:' Damage increased by 8%. *'Lumberjack:' Hitpoints increased by 6%. *'Bomber:' Damage increased by 4%. *'Mortar:' Area Damage radius increased by 11%. Other Changes *Special Event Challenges can be played in Friendly Battles. *Legendary jingle will be played when purchasing a Legendary card from the shop. *Chest contents will be summarized after opening. *Inbox now rebranded as "News Royale". *Achievements now moved to the Battle Record section. *Crown Duel Challenge coming on Dec 16 (available in Friendly Battles on Dec 15) *Clan chest event coming on December 19. *Electro Wizard Challenge coming on December 23. Version 1.6.0 Balance Changes (30/11/16) *'Mega Minion: '''Damage decreased by 6%, Hit Speed decreased to 1.4sec (from 1.3sec). *'Elixir Collector: Production Speed increased to 8.5sec (from 9.8sec), Lifetime decreased to 70sec (from 80sec). *Poison: Damage increased by 10%. *Tombstone: Spawn Speed decreased to 2.9sec (from 2.5sec). *Lava Hound: Lava Pup Hitpoints decreased by 1%. November 2016 Update (1/11/16) '''New Cards * New Common Card: Elite Barbarians * New Epic Cards: Tornado and Clone * New Legendary Card: Electro Wizard New Features * Special Event Challenges Card Balance *'Ice Spirit: ' Freeze duration decreased to 1.5sec (from 2sec). *'Ice Golem: '''Death Damage increased by 74%. *'Rage: Boost effect increased to 35% (from 30%). *Lumberjack: Rage effect increased to 35% (from 30%). *Inferno Tower: Hitpoints decreased by 6%. '''Other Changes *During a Friendly Battle, both players' cards are leveled up (or down) to the "Tournament Rules" for an even playing field. *Request cards from your Clan every 7h (from 8h). *Clan Trophy requirements can be set to 4000. *When spectating a friend, the opponent's Elixir bar is hidden. *Added 3 new achievements. *Overtime sound changed. *[[Bowler|'Bowler']] sounds deeper pitched. *'Giant Skeleton' sounds changed. *Removed keyhole from Super Magical Chest. Version 1.5.0 Balance Changes (20/10/16) *'Giant: '''Hitpoints decreased by 5%. *'Poison: Will no longer slow movement and attack speed. *Elixir Collector: Elixir cost increased to 6 (from 5), Elixir gain increased to 8 (from 7), Lifetime increased by 10sec. *The Log: Rolls faster and further, Damage increased by 9%. *Skeleton Army: Elixir cost decreased to 3 (from 4). Skeleton count decreased to 16 (from 21), Skeleton level increased by 5. *Ice Golem: Death Damage will also damage flying troops. *Golem: Death Damage will also damage flying troops. September 2016 Update (19/9/16) '''New Cards * New Rare Cards: The Mega Minion and the Ice Golem * New Legendary Cards: The Inferno Dragon and the Graveyard New Features * Players will be able to mute opponent's emotes. * New Tournament mode: Challenge Mode. * New Chests: Legendary & Epic Chests. Card Balance *'Giant:' Damage decreased by 5%. *'Rage:' Elixir cost decreased to 2 (from 3), effect decreased to 30% (from 40%), duration decreased by 2sec. *'Lumberjack:' Rage effect decreased to 30% (from 40%), Rage duration decreased by 2sec. *'Mirror:' Mirrors cards 1 level higher than its own level. *'Lightning:' Stuns targets for 0.5sec. *'The Log:' Knocks back all ground troops. *'Bomber:' Hitpoints decreased by 2%, Damage increased by 2%. Other Changes * Crown Chest Crowns now carry over to other Crown Chests. * Special Arena Pack offers are now available in the Shop upon reaching a new Arena, only available once. * Was available to buy x100 cards of the Mega Minion and the Ice Golem for 150 Gems after they were released for a certain period of time. * Changed result screen after battle, crowns now sit on a cushion. * Clan icon changed. Version 1.4.1 Minor Update (29/8/16) * Seasonal Trophy reset increased to 4000 (from 3000). Balance Changes (24/8/16) Card Balance *'Royal Giant:' Hit Speed decreased to 1.7sec (from 1.5sec). *'Zap:' Stun Duration decreased to 0.5sec (from 1sec). *'Princess:' Area Damage radius decreased by 25%. *'Ice Wizard:' Hit Points decreased by 5%. *'Miner:' Deploy Time increased to 1sec (from 0.7sec), Hitpoints decreased by 6%. *'Baby Dragon:' Hit Speed increased to 1.6sec (from 1.8sec). *'Dark Prince:' Damage increased by 7.5%. *'Bowler:' Elixir cost decreased to 5 (from 6), Hitpoints decreased by 7%, Damage decreased by 10%. *'Lumberjack:' Speed increased to Very Fast (from Fast), Hit Speed increased to 0.7sec (from 1.1sec), Damage decreased by 23%. *'The Log:' Cast time decreased by 66%, travel speed increased by 20%. *'Golem:' Hit and Death Damage increased by 5%, Hitpoints increased by 1% and Golemite Hit and Death Damage increased by 8%, Hitpoints increased by 3.2%. *'P.E.K.K.A:' Damage increased by 5%. *'Tombstone:' Spawn Speed increased to 2.5sec (from 2.9sec). *'Archers:' Damage increased by 2%. *'Prince:' Damage increased by 2%. Minor Update (15/8/16) * Trophy infusion level increased to 2000 (from 1000). Tournament Size Changes (7/7/16) *'500 Gem Tournament:' Capacity increased to 100 players (from 50) and Top 40 win a Tournament Chest (from 20). *'1,000 Gem Tournament: '''Capacity increased to 150 players (from 80) and Top 70 win a Tournament Chest (from 40). *'2,000 Gem Tournament:' Capacity increased to 200 players (from 120) and Top 90 win a Tournament Chest (from 60). *'5,000 Gem Tournament:' Capacity increased to 250 players (from 200). '''Other Changes' *Reduced the chest timers for 4-12 Card Tournament Chests - down to 3 hours (from 4). Minor Update (6/7/16) *Location on Tournaments fixed. Version 1.4.0 Tournaments Update (4/7/16) New Game Mode * Tournaments: unlocks at level 8. New Arena *'Frozen Peak': Unlocks at 2300 Trophies. 4 New Cards *'New Common Card:' Ice Spirit. *'New Epic Card:' Bowler. *'New Legendary Cards:' The Log and Lumberjack. Card Balance * [[Skeleton Army|'Skeleton Army']]: Skeleton count increased to 21 (from 20). * [[Goblin Barrel|'Goblin Barrel']]: Elixir cost decreased to 3 (from 4), Goblin deploy time increased to 1.2sec (from 1sec), removed impact damage. * [[Giant Skeleton|'Giant Skeleton']]: Damage increased by 20% (doesn’t affect Death Damage). * Dark Prince: Damage increased by 8%. * Bomber: Damage increased by 9%. * Wizard: Attack speed increased to 1.6sec (from 1.7sec). * Inferno Tower: Hitpoints increased by 6%. * Elixir Collector: Now affected by slowing and speed up effects (Poison, Freeze, Zap, Rage, Ice Wizard). * Tombstone: Hitpoints increased by 9%. * Bomb Tower: Hitpoints increased by 6%. Other Changes * New tournament-related achievements. * The Legendary Arena channel features top players more often, like it used to. * TV Royale was moved over to the middle tab, replacing Training Camp. * Training Camp was moved to the Cards tab, next to your Battle Deck. * You can choose which Arena to fight in during Friendly Battles, up to and including the one you're in. * You can sort your Card Collection by Arena, Elixir cost, or rarity. * The last deck you used (not the one you have selected right now) shows in the Player Profile. * Some new icons were added, most notably the tab icons which now are more realistic and shiny. * The "Elixir overcharge" was removed, as it was too hidden, and cards no longer deselect when double Elixir time begins, plus many more bug fixes. Version 1.3.2 Balance Changes (21/6/16) Card Balance * Hog Rider: Damage decreased by 6%. * Prince: Damage increased by 9%. * P.E.K.K.A: Damage increased by 8%. * Goblin Barrel: Goblin spawn time decreased to 1sec (from 1.2sec). * X-Bow: Deploy time decreased to 4sec (from 5sec), hitpoints increased by 18%. * Mortar: Deploy time decreased to 4sec (from 5sec). * Furnace: Lifetime increased to 50sec (from 40sec). * Guards: Removed pushback effect when their shields break. * Witch: Damage increased by 17%. * Lava Hound: Damage increased by 28%. * Skeletons: Spawns 3 (from 4). * Cannon: Hitpoints decreased by 8%. * Tesla: Hitpoints increased by 8%. Balance Changes (18/5/16) Card Balance *'Royal Giant:' Damage decreased by 4%. *'Freeze:' Duration decreased by 1 sec. *'Furnace:' Elixir cost decreased to 4 (from 5), hitpoints decreased by 14% and lifetime decreased to 40 sec (from 50 sec). *'Fire Spirits:' Area Damage radius increased by 25%. *'Guards:' Hitpoints and damage increased by 8%. *'Miner:' Hitpoints increased by 6%. *'Lava Hound:' Hitpoints increased by 3% and Lava Pups Hitpoints increased by 9%. *'Elixir Collector:' Hitpoints decreased by 9%. *'Knight:' Hitpoints increased by 10%. *'Bomber:' Damage increased by 10%. *'Cannon:' Hitpoints decreased by 5%. *'Tesla:' Hitpoints increased by 5%. *'Golem & Golemite:' Hitpoints increased by 5%. *'Witch:' Damage increased by 10%. *'Skeletons:' (affects Tombstone, Skeleton Army, Witch, Skeletons) Hitpoints and damage increased by 5%. *'Tombstone:' Hitpoints increased by 10%. Other Changes *Epic and Legendary Cards XP fixed. May 2016 Update (3/5/16) New Levels *'Legendary level cap:' 5 (from 6). *'Rare level cap:' 11 (from 10). *'Common level cap:' 13 (from 12). *'King level cap:' 13 (from 12). Rewards *'Gold:' Receive Gold for each win, even when your chest slots are full. *'Crown Chest:' Contains twice as much! *'Super Magical Chest:' Chance to drop doubled! *'Giant and Magical Chests:' Chance to drop increased! *'Donations/Requests:' Increases as you reach higher Arenas. *'Card Shop:' Legendary Cards can appear once you've reached the Legendary Arena (Arena 8). 6 New Cards *'New Common Card:' Fire Spirits. *'New Rare Card:' Furnace. *'New Epic Card:' Guards. *'New Legendary Cards:' Lava Hound, Miner and Sparky. Card Balance *'Mortar:' Deployment time increased to 5 sec (from 3 sec), damage decreased by 10%. *'Bomb Tower:' Lifetime decreased to 40 sec (from 60 sec). *'Elixir Collector:' Hitpoints decreased by 20%. *'Cannon:' Hitpoints decreased by 11%. *'Royal Giant:' Range increased by 1. *'Mirror:' Common and Rare Cards mirrored 1 level higher. *'Valkyrie:' Will be affected by pushback (e.g. when hit by Fireball). *'Mini P.E.K.K.A:' Will be affected by pushback. Other Changes *Reduced the amount of Epic Cards needed to upgrade from level 7 to level 8 to 200 cards (from 300). *You can now live spectating Friendly Battles. *You can now view replays from any arena in TV Royale. The replays are separated into many channels, one for each arena *Gold cap increased to 1,000,000 (from 500,000). *Range values (all units and buildings) fixed. Looks like that their range was decreased by 0.5 but their effective range is the same. *Info screens for some cards changed. *The Card Shop interface has been changed. Now cards are placed on a wooden shelf, with a goblin on top holding a watch. The watch may be the "countdown" for the card change. Version 1.2.2 Balance Changes (23/3/16) Card Balance *'X-Bow:' Range decreased to 12 (from 13). *'Tesla:' Hit speed decreased to 0.8 sec (from 0.7 sec) and lifetime decreased to 40 sec (from 60 sec). *'Cannon:' Lifetime decreased to 30 sec (from 40 sec). *'Princess:' Hitpoints decreased by 10%. *'Ice Wizard:' Damage increased by 5%. *'Prince:' Charge speed decreased by 13%. *'Dark Prince:' Charge speed decreased by 13%. *'Valkyrie:' Hitpoints and damage increased by 10%. *'Royal Giant:' Damage increased by 20%. *'Giant:' Damage increased by 5%. *'Rage:' Gives 40% movement and attack speed boost (from 35%), duration decreased by 20%. *'Poison:' Damage increased by 5%. *'Mirror:' Legendary Cards mirrored 1 level lower. *'Three Musketeers:' Cost decreased to 9 (from 10). *'Archers:' Quicker initial attack (like Spear Goblins). *'Balloon:' Hitpoints increased by 5%. *'Witch:' Damage increased by 5%. Minor Update (3/3/16) *Bug fixes Version 1.2.1 Clash Royale Global launch for iOS and Android Update (2/3/16) *Bug fixes Version 1.2.0 New Cards, New Arena and Multiple Battle Decks Update (29/2/16) 6 New Cards *'New Common Card:' Royal Giant. *'New Rare Card:' Three Musketeers. *'New Epic Cards:' Dark Prince, Poison. *'New Rarity: ' *'New Legendary Cards:' Ice Wizard, Princess. New Arena, Chests & More *'Arena': Builder's Workshop (unlocks at 1700 Trophies, moving the Royal Arena to 2000). *'Chests': Giant Chest and Super Magical Chest. *'Deck Slots': Save multiple Battle Decks. Even More New Stuff *'Training Camp:' Opponents scale up to 3500 Trophies. *'Localization:' 14 new in-game languages (French, German, Spanish, Italian, Dutch, Norwegian, Portuguese, Russian, Turkish, Traditional Chinese, Simplified Chinese, Japanese, Korean, Arabic). *'(iOS) 3D Touch:' Gives quick card info. Balance & Other Changes *'Zap:' Now stuns target for 1 second, damage reduced by 6%. *'Giant Skeleton:' Hitpoints increased by 11%, bomb timer increased to 3 seconds (from 1 second). *'Tesla:' Hitpoints decreased by 5%. *'Rage:' Effect falls off after 2 seconds, when affected troops leave the Rage area. *'Combat Mechanics:' Troops will be harder to distract. **Troops won't be pulled from their lane as easily by buildings; buildings will need to be positioned a bit closer. **Troops won't target and move towards units that attack them from far away. *'Card Donation': Rare Cards give 10 experience (from 5 experience). *'Replay Controls:' Show and hide replay controls by tapping the screen. *'Area Damage:' Troops and buildings that deal area damage won't stop their attack if their target dies during the attack animation. *'Mirror:' Fixed to correctly cost your previous card +1 Elixir. Version 1.1.0 Balance Changes (19/2/16) Card Balance *'Spells (Fireball, Arrows, Rocket, Zap, Lightning, Goblin Barrel impact):' Damage to Crown Towers' '''reduced by 20%. *'Tombstone:' Lifetime decreased to 40 seconds (from 60 seconds). *'Inferno Tower:' Hitpoints decreased by 6% and lifetime decreased to 40 seconds (from 45 seconds). *'Musketeer:' Damage increased by 11%. *'Golem & Golemite:' Hitpoints decreased by 5%. *'Skeletons (affects Tombstone, Skeleton Army, Witch, Skeletons):' Hitpoints and damage increased by 11%. *'Witch:' Damage increased by 3%. Global Softlaunch on Android (16/2/16) Available for Android in Canada, Hong Kong, Australia, Sweden, Norway, Denmark, Iceland, Finland and New Zealand. Chest Rewards & Card Balance (9/2/16) '''Card Balance' *'Mini P.E.K.K.A.:' Hitpoints increased by 3%. *'Valkyrie:' Attack speed increased to 1.5 seconds (from 1.6 seconds). *'Giant:' Hitpoints increased by 5%. *'Tombstone:' Spawns 4 Skeletons when destroyed (from 6 Skeletons). *'Mortar:' Lifetime increased to 30 seconds (from 20 seconds). *'Bomb Tower:' Attack speed increased to 1.6 seconds (from 1.7 seconds). *'Musketeer:' Damage decreased by 25% and Elixir cost reduced to 4 (from 5 Elixir). *'Tesla:' Damage increased by 7%. *'X-Bow:' Deployment time increased to 5 seconds (from 3 seconds). *'Zap:' Damage increased by 6%. Other Changes *'Arena 3-7 Chests:' Now contain more cards and Gold, cost a few more Gems, but are overall better value! (changed on 2/5). Legendary Arena, Seasons and Tournament Rules Update (2/2/16) Legendary Arena & Seasons *Legendary Arena: Unlocks at 3000 Trophies. *Seasons: Every two weeks, players above 3000 Trophies will be reset to 3000 and all deducted Trophies will be awarded as Legend Trophies! Tournament Rules *Tournament Rules: Friendly Battles now use the all-new "Tournament Standard" level caps for truly fair-play matches! The level caps are: King & Crown Towers 8, Common Cards 8, Rares 6, Epics 3 and overtime lasts for 3 minutes. Have fun organizing your own tournaments! Card Balance *'Arrows:' Damage decreased by 4%. *'Freeze:' Radius decreased to 3 (from 4), duration increases by 0.3 seconds per level (from 0.4 seconds). *'Wizard:' Damage decreased by 7%. *'Barbarians:' Hitpoints decreased by 4%. *'Bomber:' Attack speed increased to 1.9 seconds (from 2 seconds). *'Golem:' Hitpoints, damage and death damage increased by 43%. Golemite: Hitpoints, damage and death damage decreased by 43%. *'P.E.K.K.A.:' Hitpoints decreased by 13%, cost decreased to 7 (from 8). *'X-Bow:' Hitpoints decreased by 15%, only targets ground (from air & ground). *'Inferno Tower:' Lifetime decreased to 45 seconds (from 60 seconds), re-targeting 50% slower. *'Cannon:' Cost decreased to 3 (from 6), range to 6 (from 7), lifetime to 40 seconds (from 60 seconds) and hitpoints decreased by 55%. *'Mortar:' Cost decreased to 4 (from 6), damage decreased by 40%, lifetime to 20 seconds (from 40 seconds) and range decreased to 12 (from 13). *'Mirror': Level of mirrored Common Cards increased by 4 and mirrored Rare Cards by 2. *'Bomb Tower:' Attack speed increased to 1.7 seconds (from 1.8 seconds). *'Barbarian Hut: ' Hitpoints increased by 10%. *'Elixir Collector: '''Production speed increased to 9.8 seconds (from 9.9 seconds). '''Other Changes' *'Battle Cost:' Removed the Gold cost for Battles and Friendly Battles. *'Chest Gold:' To keep the Gold economy intact and compensate for the free Battles, chests give slightly less Gold. *'Death Damage:' Balloon, Giant Skeleton and Golem death damage is now shown on their card info screens. *'Notifications:' Classier in-game notification pop-ups. *'Local Notifications:' New card request available, Crown Chest available and second Free Chest available notifications. *'Push Notifications:' New "A Clanmate's battle is now featured in TV Royale!" notification. *'Bugs:' Stuck Witches, iMessage issues and many more fixes. Version 1.0 Balance Changes Update (11/1/16) Card Balance *'Prince:' Health decreased by 4%. *'Goblin Barrel:' Goblin level decreased by 1. *'Witch:' Skeleton level decreased by 1. *'Mortar:' Lifetime decreased to 40 seconds. Other Changes *XP required to get from level 8 to 9 increased by 25%. *One new replay is published to TV Royale every hour. *Bug fixes. Global Softlaunch on iOS (4/1/16) Available for iOS in Canada, Hong Kong, Australia, Sweden, Norway, Denmark, Iceland, Finland and New Zealand. fr:Historique des versionsde:Spiel-Updates Category:Community